


So good for me

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Peter wears a school uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Then he lets his eyes travel down Peter's body and he feels his breath catching on his throat, his eyes opening wide in surprise, his cock immediately twitching in response.Peter's wearing a school uniform- no, he's wearing agirlschool uniform, a short -reallyshort - red plaid skirt barely covering his upper thighs.Translation in Chinese





	So good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]So good for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016402) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



When Tony entered his bedroom that was the last thing he expected to see. Well, maybe not the last, but he sure as hell is surprised.

The past year that they've been together Peter has surprised him many times - mostly in the best ways possible. But _this_ , this must top all of them.

There he is, Peter, sitting on the edge of his bed, as innocently as ever, brown doe eyes lighting up the moment he sees Tony entering the room.

It takes Tony a few seconds to see it, getting momentarily distracted by the soft pink on Peter's cheeks and his pretty lips.

Then he lets his eyes travel down Peter's body and he feels his breath catching on his throat, his eyes opening wide in surprise, his cock immediately twitching in response.

Peter's wearing a school uniform- no, he's wearing a _girl_ school uniform, a short - _really_ short - red plaid skirt barely covering his upper thighs. 

"Peter," Tony breathes out and he really doesn't know how he's still standing by now.

Peter slowly gets up and fixes his skirt, before making his way to Tony, who’s desperately trying to take everything in; the tight white shirt that stretches beautifully over Peter's muscled broad shoulders, the black thin tie around his delicate neck, the red skirt, _skirt!_ , that is only a few inches long, leaving Peter's strong lean legs exposed.

"Mr. Stark," Peter says, keeping his voice and expression innocent, almost shy as he bites his bottom lip with his teeth, but Tony can see the mischievous glint in his eyes and it makes it all even better, more thrilling. Peter has stopped calling 'Mr. Stark' long time ago after all, so Tony knows that Peter wants to _play_ and well, Tony couldn't be happier about it. 

"What do we have here, Pete?" He asks, lowering his voice, a teasing smirk dancing on his lips as he brings his hand on Peter's chest, brushing his fingers against the silk material of his tie.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Stark," Peter replies, stepping a little closer, their chests now only inches apart.

"Oh, is that so?" Tony coos as he grips Peter's hips gently and pulls him closer. Peter nods and Tony leans forward to nuzzle his smooth cheek with his own, feeling Peter's muscles tense as his beard brush against his soft skin, a small moan escaping his lips. "And why has my sweet little Pete been waiting for me?" he whispers into his ear, making Peter's breath hitch. 

Peter clears his throat, seeming to try to compose himself as he brings his hands to rest over Tony's chest. "You see, Mr. Stark, I've been feeling _really_ lonely while you were gone and I had to something about it... I- I know you said that I wasn't allowed to come without you but I just _couldn't_ wait... I'm sorry, " he mumbles, tilting his head down and not meeting Tony's eyes, more because he's trying to hide his smirk and less because he actually feels bad. 

"Oh, you've been a bad boy, Pete... You know what happens when you don't obey my rules," Tony says and brings his hand to Peter's chin, making him look up at him again. 

"I know... and I think you should punish me, Sir. I _want_ you to," he whispers, licking his lips with his tongue and drawing Tony's attention to his mouth.

Tony can't help but groan, Peter's words going straight to his dick. He grips Peter's chin with his thumb and index finger firmly, keeping his head in place, beautiful brown eyes locked with his own.

"Well, you definitely deserve to be punished for what you did... Isn't that right, baby?" he asks, brushing his thumb over Peter's lower lip.

He can see Peter's eyes immediately darkening with lust, his lips opening slightly so he can place a small kiss on the pad of Tony's thumb before saying, "Yes, Sir."

Tony smiles, a grin nothing but predatory, and pulls Peter closer by his grip on his chin, capturing his lips in a slow kiss, their mouths barely touching, giving Peter enough to make him hungrier and definitely not enough to satisfy his need in the slightest.

He breaks the kiss, but continues brushing his lips over Peter's cheek and jaw, slowly guiding them to the bed.

He pulls away and Peter stays still, just watching him remove his suit jacket.

Tony sits on the edge of the bed, smirking when he sees Peter looking at him expectantly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, seeming a bit nervous and definitely excited.

"Come here, sweetheart," Tony says, patting his thigh, watching delighted how Peter stumbles on his feet, more than a little eager to obey and settle in his lap.

Peter is about to sit down, lifting one leg so he can straddle him, when Tony makes a disapproving sound, immediately making him stop. 

"Not like that, baby. I have to punish you first, remember?" He says and Peter nods, letting Tony manhandle him so he's sprawled out on Tony's lap with his lower stomach resting on his thighs. 

"Perfect," Tony murmurs, bringing his hand to the back of Peter's neck and running it down his shoulder and over his spine, causing Peter to let out a purring sound and arche his back, making his ass go higher.

Tony places his other hand on Peter's thigh, caressing the soft skin with featherlight touches, enjoying hearing Peter's breath stutter.

"M- Mr. Stark," he sighs, legs slightly opening to grant Tony better access to his sensitive inner thighs.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Tony croons, continuing teasing Peter's legs, fingers tracing his skin, moving towards his skirt.

A low moan is the only reply Tony gets as Peter arches his back even more, his hands already fisting the sheets beneath them.

Tony slips his hand under the skirt and smiles when his fingers touch the lace of Peter's underwear.

"Oh sweetheart, you're being really naughty today," he chuckles lowly, pulling the panties away from the skin and letting it snap back on Peter's ass.

Peter hums, slightly swaying his ass playfully. "They're your favorite, Sir."

Tony slowly pulls the skirt up, exposing Peter's delicious ass and indeed finding the lovely lace panties Tony bought him only a few weeks ago, a beautiful shade of white, both innocent and sexy, just like his boy.

He makes an approving hum, and cups Peter's ass with both of his hands, kneading the perfectly round globes that fit wonderfully in his palms. Peter's muscles tense for a second and then he relaxes again, pushing his ass up towards Tony's grip.

"My pretty, pretty boy," he says and squeezes a bit harder, eliciting a mewl from Peter, who, as always, is very responsive to Tony's praise.

He loosens his grip on Peter's ass and pulls the panties up so they're not covering it, leaving the round globes bare and at Tony's mercy.

He smoothes one cheek with his palm, letting Peter know what it's coming next but not when, being perfectly aware how the anticipation sends a thrill of excitement through Peter's body and makes his cock twitch and leak.

It still fascinates him how easily he can turn Peter into a flustered trembling mess, his arousal and desperation enough to make Tony grow harder, like now that he's struggling to stay still, fists clenching and relaxing around the sheets.

Tony finally lifts his hand and lands a slap on his left cheek, causing Peter to moan at the sudden jolt of pain and pleasure. He doesn't wait for him to compose himself before he smacks him again, watching as the pale skin is already turning a delicious shade of red.

He hums approvingly and strokes softly the reddening skin, feeling how Peter's body tenses in anticipation. 

The next slap comes soon after, drawing yet another whiny sound from Peter, his cock throbbing against Tony's thigh. 

"You love this, don't you, baby?" Tony asks, squeezing lightly the red cheek, watching as it momentarily turns white beneath his fingers. "Having daddy spanking your pretty ass, until it's all red and you're crying for daddy’s cock, begging to be fucked?"

He doesn't give Peter time to answer as he lands another sharp slap on his ass, relishing the beautuful whines that fall from Peter's month.

"I asked you something, boy," Tony says firmly, lifting his hand again and this time smacking the other cheek, leaving his mark there, as well, always relishing reminding Peter of who he belongs to. 

"Daddy," Peter whimpers, his hips shifting desperately, trying to rub his hard dick against Tony's thigh. "I love it, daddy, don't stop, please," he finally breathes out, panting heavily as he keeps working his hips up and down against Tony.

"Of course a dirty little boy like you would love it, right baby?" 

Peter's only answer is a moan again as he picks up the pace of his movements.

Tony clicks his tongue disapprovingly and grips Peter's hips with one hand, forcing him to stay still even as he squirms at first but eventually settles in his hold after Tony's low growl. 

"Did I say that you can move?" He asks and tightens his grip on his hips, fingers pressing onto Peter's sharp hip bone.

"No- no, Sir, you didn't," Peter whimpers helplessly, turning his head to look at him with glassy pleading eyes.

"Don't you want to be a good boy for daddy, baby?"

"I'll be good, daddy, I promise," he says a bit shakily, nodding his head to look more convincing.

"I don't know if I believe you, baby boy. You've been _really_ ," he slaps one cheek, " _naughty_ ," another sharp slap, " _lately_ ," he smacks the same cheek for a third time, relishing the way Peter's squirming on his lap even as he obviously tries to stay still.

"Mr. Stark, _please_ ," he pleads, his voice coming out broken, sounding almost like a sob. 

"Please what, sweetheart?" Tony asks calmly, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on Peter's asscheeks, nibbling gently on them and letting his rough beard scratch against the abused skin. 

"Please, Sir, pl- please," Peter cries out, sounding like he doesn't even know what he's begging for, whether he's asking Tony to stop or keep going.

The way he's pushing his ass further up tells Tony it's the second one.

Another slap lands on Peter's little ass, harder than the previous ones, the skin beneath Tony's palm dark red and no doubt burning, creating a beautiful contrast against the white color of the lace. 

"Red is such a good color on you, Pete," Tony comments as he caresses the now sensitive globes of Peter's ass.

"Th- thank you, Sir," Peter replies almost immediately, bringing a proud smile on Tony's face. 

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" 

"Good... So good, I’m close, Sir-" Peter gasps as Tony smacks his ass twice, his body writhing desperately against Tony's. "I wanna come- I _need_ to come, Sir, please."

"I don't know, Pete... You think you earned it? Was your punishment enough?" He palms Peter's cheeks, the skin warm and red and sensitive beneath his hands, causing Peter to whimper.

"Yes, _yes_. Pl- please, daddy." The needy and high sound of Peter's voice goes straight to Tony's dick, now rock hard, making his suit pants feel way too tight to be comfortable, but he focuses his attention to his baby boy for now.

"Move your hips," he orders and Peter obeys instantly, starting to grind against Tony's thigh, sighing at finally having some friction against his neglected dick. "You can come, baby, but just from that. No hands allowed. Understood?" 

"Y- yes, Sir, thank you," Peter moans as he keeps rutting against him with desperate, sloppy movements, his little whines getting louder and louder.

"There's a good boy," Tony coos and smacks him one last time, the sharp hit drawing a choked moan from Peter who doesn't stop moving.

Tony brings two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and making them slick with saliva before removing them from his mouth and moving his hand to Peter's ass. He grabs one cheek with his other hand, pulling at the same time the panties at the side, revealing his little hole and brushing the wet fingers over it.

"Oh fuck... _Mr. Stark_." Peter's hips stutter, more muffled whimpers escaping his mouth as he buries his face into the sheets, only seconds pass before he starts coming, spilling his release into his panties. 

By the time he's done coming, Tony is circling his hole with the wet pads of his fingers, teasing the sensitive ring of muscle as Peter rides out the last of his orgasm.

"Daddy," Peter whines, turning his head to look at him and Tony is delighted to see his pretty eyes wet with tears. It's always such a breathtaking sight; Peter looks beautiful and ruined and completely _his_. 

"Baby," he says softly, reaching with his free hand to cup Peter's face, wiping gently the tears rolling down his flushed cheek. Peter makes a purring sound and leans into the touch, nuzzling his cheek against Tony's palm. "Are you okay?"

Peter nods, a giddy smile on his face. "Mhm," he hums, wiggling his ass and pushing slightly back onto Tony's fingers.

Tony chuckles, shaking his head fondly. "Always so greedy, aren't you, baby?" He says and moves his hand to pet Peter's hair, smoothing the damp sweaty hair back from his forehead and causing him to sigh.

"Yes, daddy. Always greedy for you," he replies with such an innocent expression that causes Tony to want to devour him all, making him burn with the need to take him _now_. 

Instead he holds back and makes an approving sound before withdrawing his fingers and he doesn't miss the way Peter immediately pouts.

"Lifts your hips, baby," he orders and Peter obliges, helping Tony pull his panties - wet and messy with his release - down to his thighs before removing them completely and throwing them across the floor.

Tony returns his fingers back to Peter's eager hole, this time pushing one digit immediately in, his aching cock not allowing him to take any more time for teasing. 

He watches as his finger is being swallowed in by the tight heat and Peter sighs in pleasure, trying to relax and let the saliva slick finger slide in smoothly. 

Tony pushes it in until the second knuckle and moves it in shallow, slow thrusts, giving Peter time to adjust to the feeling. 

"More," Peter demands and Tony chuckles but obliges and picks up his pace, pumping his finger a bit faster, a satisfied hum leaving Peter's lips.

He soon adds another one, pushing it in gently, the tight opening stretching around the thick digits, eventually allowing Tony to slip them in.

He twists his wrist and scissors them, coaxing Peter's hole open and loose so he can finally start moving them. He eases the two fingers in and out repeatedly, keeping his eyes fixed on Peter's face, taking all his expressions and reactions in.

He loves this part; he loves seeing Peter writhe and moan and go completely pliant in his hands, giving up all control to Tony and letting him take him apart with just his fingers.

He can tell the moment his fingers brush against Peter's prostate by the way his breath hitches and he clenches around the digits before muttering a shaky 'fuck'.

Tony removes his fingers and spits into Peter's hole so he can slide three back in only a moment later, smearing the saliva over his entrance and then in, working them faster than before as he starts growing desperate himself. 

He only manages to thrust a few times before Peter is whining, wiggling in his lap and trying to get up.

"I'm ready, daddy, come on. I- I want your cock, _please_ ," he begs as beautifully as always, knowing very well that Tony isn't able to deny him absolutely anything when he asks like that. 

"Alright, baby," Tony says and eases his fingers out, eliciting a whimper from Peter when they catch at his already sensitive rim. "Come on, get up," he commands and Peter obeys; standing up in shaky legs, brown dark eyes looking at Tony hungrily. 

Tony barely has time to reach for the lube before Peter is on him, climbing on top of him and pushing him back at the bed. 

"Pete," Tony groans, shuffling further into the bed with Peter still on top of him, straddling his thighs.

"I want you _now_ , daddy," Peter demands, already removing his own shirt and tie before his hands dart impatiently between them to unbutton Tony's pants.

He quickly works them open and pulls them and his boxers down in one motion, just enough to take his neglected cock out. Peter looks like he's trembling in need and arousal as he grips Tony's dick, both of them moaning at the touch.

He applies some lube on the hard length, stroking it a few times and spreading the lube, before positioning himself on his knees and lining up Tony's cock with his hole. 

"Hey, easy, baby. I don't want you to hurt yourself," Tony says even though he's dying to just thrust in Peter's tight ass in one go, but he restrains himself.

Peter glares at him and lets out a small growl that's more adorable than threatening and sounds like a frustrated kitten but he doesn't allow Tony to give it much thought because the next moment he starts lowering himself onto his cock, steadily taking inch after inch inside him. 

Peter lets his head fall back and grits his teeth as he takes the whole length in, finally reaching the base of it. 

He pants heavily and Tony places his hands on Peter's thighs, beneath his adorable skirt - that he luckily kept on, without Tony even having to ask -, stroking the soft skin with his fingers. 

Peter looks down at him, meeting his gaze, and grabs Tony's tie to pull him up in a kiss at the same time as he's ducking down, as well, to close the distance between them.

They groan into the kiss, their mouths moving greedily together like they can't take enough, and Tony bites Peter lip before sliding his tongue into Peter's eager mouth.

Soon the kiss turns wet and hungry and messy as Peter starts shifting his hips, rolling them rhythmically and creating a delicious friction between their bodies. 

"Come on, baby, move. Ride daddy's cock like the good boy you are." It's more of an encouragement than an order but Peter obeys immediately nonetheless, lifting his body and sliding back down in slow tantalizing movements. 

Peter's ass is almost too tight, too hot, fitting so perfectly around Tony's cock, gripping him like he never wants to be empty again and Tony can't help but groan and tighten his hold on Peter's muscular thighs so much that the grip will probably leave marks on the pale skin.

Peter has his palms against Tony's chest to steady himself as he speeds up his movements, delicious little whines leaving his lips as he slides up and down Tony's cock.

"You're doing so well, baby boy," Tony says between heavy pants, now bringing his hands to Peter's hips, helping him move and pulling him harder down onto his dick.

"Daddy," Peter moans high and needy as he rides Tony's dick with pure desperation and greediness, like he can't get enough of it, like he wants to stay there forever.

Tony keeps his eyes on him, forcing them to stay open so he can watch as his boy fucks himself onto his cock making his little skirt go up and down, his head falling back and his eyes closing in pleasure, his muscles flexing with every movement, his face and chest flushed and shining with sweat. 

It's the most gorgeous thing Tony's ever seen, his favorite part being Peter's pretty lips that are parted and swollen and red, allowing all those sinful desperate little sounds to escape.

"You're so fucking pretty, sweetheart, with your cute little skirt… Daddy's beautiful baby," Tony praises and Peter whimpers, taking it as encouragement to go even faster.

He works himself up and down fast, his ass slamming onto Tony's thighs, as he takes his dick deeper and deeper, making sure that he gets all the length inside him every time he sinks down. 

He doesn't slow down as he tries to open Tony's shirt and waistcoat with trembling hands, ending up almost tearing it off, a few buttons popping and falling on the bed.

Tony groans when Peter drags his nails over his chest and stomach and then up again so he can rub his nipples with his fingers, making Tony thrust up into his ass.

"Oh fuck, yes daddy," Peter cries out, digging his nails hard into Tony's pecks as Tony rocks his hips up, meeting Peter's thrusts perfectly and eliciting another whine from him as he hits the sensitive spot inside him harder.

"You take me so well... Daddy's so proud of you, sweetheart."

At this, Peter lets out a broken sob - probably the most beautiful sound Tony's ever heard - and almost collapses on top of him, resting his head on Tony's chest, right next to the arc creator, his hands gripping his shoulders hard, clinging onto him like dear life. "Daddy, please, _please_ ," he whimpers, sounding desperate and helpless, like Tony's the only one that can give him what he needs- and maybe he is, after all.

"Oh baby," Tony coos and tilts his head to place a sweet kiss on Peter's hair before starting to fuck into him faster, harder, deeper, exactly how Peter wants him to.

He grabs both of Peter's hands with his own and guides them behind Peter's back, holding them there firmly with one hand, having him completely at his mercy.

He brings his other hand to Peter's ass, gripping one round globe tight and pulling him harshly down onto his cock as he slams his hips up at a punishing pace.

Tony keeps pounding into him relentlessly, the tight heat around his cock driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm close, daddy, I need to c-" Peter's voice turns into a whine at a particularly deep thrust and he digs his teeth into Tony's shoulder, biting down onto the flesh to muffle his cries.

The sudden sting of pain from the bite makes Tony groan, his cock twitching inside Peter, desperate for release but he holds back, wanting to make his baby boy come first.

"You can stroke yourself, Pete," he tells him and lets go of Peter's hands, allowing him to bring it to his neglected dick and Peter doesn't waste any time before he starts tugging at it at a fast pace.

"That's it, baby. Come for daddy," Tony encourages and that's all Peter needs before he's spilling over his hand and Tony's stomach and probably his skirt.

"Daddy," Peter breathes out, his hand still moving, milking his cock empty. "I want your cum inside me, daddy, please," he begs, clenching around Tony's dick, trying to get what he wants.

"Fuck, baby," Tony moans, still thrusting into him with a wild abandon. "You're such a filthy little boy," he says, both fondness and lust clear in his voice.

Peter hums in agreement, his lips brushing against Tony's collarbones and neck, his tongue licking over Tony's sweaty skin. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Tony feels his balls tightening, his cock throbbing inside Peter's tight hole as he starts coming, filling him up with his load and he lets out a low growl at Peter's little moans who sounds more than a little pleased to be getting filled.

"Fuck," Tony sighs eventually when he's done, closing his eyes and moving his hand to cup the back of Peter’s head and Peter nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, humming contently.

They stay like that for a while until they're both relaxed and have caught their breath and Tony feels Peter slowly sitting up on his lap.

"Oh no," Peter moans, sounding actually upset and Tony frowns, opening his eyes to look what's going on. "My skirt is ruined," Peter explains, pouting like it's actually a serious problem, and shows the stains of the smeared cum on the red material.

Tony can't help but burst out into laughter, receiving an adorable betrayed glare from Peter who's still pouting.

He manages to calm himself after a few moments, a ridiculously wide grin still on his face. "I'll buy you as many skirts as you want, baby," he says in a fond tone, chuckling when he sees Peter's expression change. 

A smile tugs at the corners of Peter's lips and he leans down until their faces are barely inches apart. "Thanks, daddy," he murmurs playfully before capturing Tony's lips with his own, both of them smiling like idiots into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! <333


End file.
